


Need for the Gin-san

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Touching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Hijikata spends some time worshiping Gintoki's body, particularly, his belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need for the Gin-san

It was going to be a quiet night for them, that much Hijikata knew. He'd had a busy, mentally and physically straining day at work and all he really wanted now was to relax and spend time with his boyfriend. His boyfriend that was currently nowhere to be seen as of yet and that was frustrating because Hijikata had called him nearly an hour ago. Idiot had probably gotten lost on his way, sidetracked by Pachiko or cheap booze or both. He'd gotten to the hotel about ten minutes before, giving Gintoki plenty of time to meet him, but apparently it hadn't been enough time.

Sighing, Hijikata slowly slipped out of his jacket and threw it on the bed before breaking down and just sitting on the edge, his back rigid. He was restless from the day, but had reached the point of too tired to stay on his feet any longer. If he needed to, he could, but... had he mentioned he just wanted to be with his lover? Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the screen to make sure he hadn't somehow missed a call. It was possible something had come up and Gintoki couldn't show, that had happened before, of course it had. No one was really privy to their relationship – for, at this point, it truly was a relationship – so keeping it under wraps sometimes cost them.

He really hoped that that wasn't the case this time. Hijikata wasn't the needy type, not really, but more and more, the deeper he sunk into this tangled relationship, he found himself wanting to be with Gintoki more often. And the most random, ridiculous times, too. Maybe the fact that they hadn't seen each other for about a week was beginning to take its toll, but that in itself said something because they used to be able to go over a month without caring whether they saw each other. That time had come and gone, at least, for Hijikata it had.

And now he was thinking too much, where the hell was that bastard? He was tempted to call, but if Gintoki was on his way and one of the kids answered he might fling his phone across the room. He'd done that before, it hadn't been a good day. Letting out another sigh, he began stiffly pulling at his cravat to get it off, hoping that that might help feel more at ease. He threw it somewhere behind him and went ahead and took off his vest while he was at it. He'd rented the room for the night, so whether Gintoki made an appearance or not, Hijikata was stuck there.

It was as he was unbuttoning the top few buttons on his undershirt that he heard the click of the door. His hands fell into his lap and when Gintoki walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him, the tension in Hijikata's back finally released. His fatigue finally hit him, but it wasn't like he was going to keel over from it. He was just glad to see Gintoki, that was it, that was all. That, and maybe he felt safe with the bastard around, like Hijikata _could_ relax, because there was someone so capable there with him.

“What took you so long?” Hijikata asked, his voice lacking the usual bite.

Gintoki was only wearing his black outfit and was missing even his bokken. “Got held up leaving, ended up having to leave through my window because Kagura was up late watching TV.”

He began to pout and say something else, but the words never left his mouth as he looked Hijikata up and down. Hijikata didn't try to hide anything, didn't feel the need to, and he was justified in that because Gintoki's demeanor changed into something that better suited Hijikata's mood. He was tired, he wanted quiet as opposed to their usual rough and tumble sex play and quick witted banter. Honestly, Hijikata never thought he'd reach the point with Gintoki that quiet would be okay, but somehow, they'd managed to get there – though, not without fucking up a lot along the way.

Smiling gently, Gintoki unzipped his shirt, then lowered his hands to unbutton his pants. “You're lucky I didn't fall out that window, coulda hurt something important.”

“Yet I'm sure your mouth would still find a way to work. Mayo forbid you're unable to tell stupid jokes for a day,” Hijikata replied, reaching out when Gintoki was close enough to pull his pants down once the zipper was opened.

Gintoki managed to kick them off a leg before Hijikata was pulling him closer into his lap until he was straddling one of his legs. “Aw, you'd miss my mouth if I broke it.” He smiled, mouth drawing closer, and he brushed the backs of his fingers against the exposed part of Hijikata's chest. “For reasons other than my hilarious jokes.”

Hijikata lightly slid his hand around the back of Gintoki's neck and with that simple touch, they were kissing. Gintoki's shirt had come off his shoulders and this was exactly what Hijikata had wanted as their mouths moved slowly together. All the remaining tension left Hijikata's body and he wrapped his arms around Gintoki, pushing his shirt off the rest of way. It felt good to have Gintoki so near and it was even better because Gintoki was being compliant when he needed him to be.

More often than not, Gintoki was the one to take charge and while Hijikata didn't mind that in the least, it was still relieving that Gintoki was willing to take on the more submissive role. Hijikata wasn't so sure they'd have been able to work things out if they couldn't meet each other halfway on different things.

“You're getting sidetracked,” Gintoki said between slow kisses. “What could be more important than what's already in your lap, hm?”

“Shuddap,” Hijikata replied, smirking as his hands went down to grip Gintoki's hips.

Gintoki wrapped his arms around Hijikata's shoulders and went back to kissing him, something Hijikata was more than happy to oblige with. Gintoki had the softest lips, it must be from all the sugar or something, but his lips were never chapped, unlike Hijikata's own. His thumbs found the sharp ridges of Gintoki's hipbones and he pressed, following them up and down. Gintoki moaned softly against his mouth and his hips bucked, grinding himself on Hijikata's leg. That alone felt so fucking good, Hijikata could get Gintoki off this way and be satisfied enough to go right to sleep after that. Not that getting off wasn't great, but it was the principle of the matter.

Sighing for the third time, Hijikata gave himself up to the comfort and familiarity of Gintoki's body. He opened his mouth, letting Gintoki's tongue slip into his mouth and sweep from one side to the other. Shifting his right hand, Hijikata flattened it at the hem of Gintoki's boxers and slid it upward, feeling out Gintoki's belly. It was so firm and the expanse of muscles felt tantalizing the way they twitched under Hijikata's hand. His other hand remained gripping Gintoki's hip, rubbing along the bone, and Gintoki's hips were having a harder time staying relatively still. Hijikata could feel the other's hardening length within the boxers and he groaned into Gintoki's eager mouth.

A flush had already come to Hijikata's cheeks, he could feel it in the redoubled heat along his neck and face. Also, Gintoki always kissed him a little harder when Hijikata started to flush. It was no secret how attractive Gintoki found it, that much Hijikata had learned quick enough once they'd started dating. Gintoki's arms moved, his hands going under Hijikata's shirt to start pushing it back off his shoulders. Hijikata readily rolled them, letting the shirt drop, but he didn't take it off just yet, his hands were too preoccupied smoothing over Gintoki's skin. The scars he'd pause on and spend an extra few seconds following and god, he couldn't get over how incredible a kisser Gintoki was.

He hadn't started out that way – every reader should know. Gintoki had been a terrible kisser at the beginning, but, in his defense, Hijikata was pretty sure it was because as a whole, there back at the start, they'd been terrible with each other. But goddamn, the man had perfected the art. He used his tongue, lips, and teeth like a deadly combination and Hijikata would almost think it poison for how fast he adhered to it each and every time. He used to be able to resist, too! But that ability had long since deserted and abandoned him – and Gintoki knew it.

Lungs starting to burn, Hijikata turned his head to the side, panting, “You ready to get those boxers off?”

“Thought you'd never say somethin',” Gintoki slurred back, closing his eyes to touch their foreheads together.

Hijikata closed his eyes as well and took a deep breath, relishing in Gintoki. His stubborn, firecracker of a boyfriend that was being docile just for him and Hijikata wanted nothing more than to prep him and fuck him slow and deep. Gintoki would cling to him, even if he denied it, Gintoki clung on and whimpered during the occasional times Hijikata unhurriedly took him.

_EH-ERR! EH-ERR! EH-ERR!_

Gintoki leapt up and tripped over his pants to land on his ass at the sound of the shrill alarm. “What the fuck is that?!”

Hijikata twitched and his temper flared as he exploded, “It's a fucking fire alarm!”

“This place is on fire?” Gintoki didn't wait for an answer, he screamed and put his clothes on in record time. “Hurry up, hurry up, the place is going to turn to ash, we gotta get out!”

Hijikata stood and let Gintoki help him put his clothes back on, though he was pissed – fucking furious. The alarm kept up its shrilling and out in the hall attendants were knocking on doors and telling the occupants it was an emergency and they needed to leave. The absolute cherry on top though, was when the sprinklers turned on and rained dirty water down on them. Just like that, Hijikata's quiet night spending time with his boyfriend was shot to hell and he was so livid that the water on his body was turning to steam.

**THE END**


End file.
